Paris Oh Lala
by megalomaniacal-dream
Summary: High School AU two-shot: Madeline is forced into the Battle of the Bands as a way to confess to Francis. Franada. Full summary inside.
1. The Beginning

**Summary: **Short two-shot High School AU- Fem!CanadaxFrance

Madeline had a crush on Francis ever since she met him. When Alfred learns that he also has a thing for his sister, but is waiting for her to make the first move, he takes the initiative to sign her up for the Battle of the Bands. Who knew the quiet girl could have so much sass?

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers- Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya  
>"Paris Oh La La" (c) Grace Potter and the Nocturnals<br>The combing of the two (c) megalomaniacal-dream

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><p>

The cafeteria was crowded as students piled in, eager to meet up with their friends.

At one crowded table, sat ten huddled teenagers, all speaking excitedly. Carmine eyes examined a certain blonde haired, cobalt eyed boy, with a devious smirk. He then turned to the blonde sitting beside him and began talking secretively.

"Are you sure?" the blonde demanded.

"What? Of course I'm sure!" came a German accented reply. "For being such a 'lover,' he's shy when he actually likes someone."

"And you're sure he likes her?"

"Yes, Alfred, he told me himself."

Alfred Jones glanced around and caught site of his sister. She sat and admired the boy in question from afar.

"Alright, Gil. Let's get this show on the road!"

:~:

"Hello!" her friend called out, trying to get the girl's attention. "Hello! Is anyone in there?"

Violet eyes snapped to attention. Shaking her head, she returned her focus to her friend.

"Sorry, Kat."

The Ukrainian girl just shook her head in response. "Little Maddie, why don't you just ask him out already?"

"I-I just can't!" she sighed and hung her head. "I don't know..."

Katyusha glanced at her friend sadly. Madeline Williams. She was a pretty girl with large, violet eyes hidden behind glasses, and long wavy blonde hair, and a petite body. She also had had a thing for the French boy in school, Francis Bonnefoy. It didn't help that he was notorious for being a player.

"He doesn't even know I exist, Kat!" Madeline lamented.

"Then maybe you should make yourself known!"

Madeline jumped hearing her brother's voice behind her.

"What?"

Alfred sat next to her and began eating his lunch.

"I was talking with Gilbert, and he said you have to do something to make you stand out to Frenchy."

Madeline scowled at the name.

"But how, Alfred?" Katyusha appealed.

"Don't worry! The hero has already thought it out and asked for help!" he beamed.

Madeline's face drained of all colour. "W-What is it?"

Alfred grabbed his sister's shoulders and held her steady. "You're gonna sing at the Battle of the Bands next week."

Katyusha gasped. She could have sworn her friend was going to faint.

:~:

Madeline couldn't believe what her brother set her up to do.

'Because it isn't bad enough that I'm the shiest person in the WORLD,' she silently fumed. 'that hoser is gonna shove me up on a stage!'

"Come on, Maddie! You can't stay angry forever!" he smiled at her.

"Just watch me," she hissed.

They were walking home after school, and Madeline refused to even look at her brother.

"I don't see why this is such a big deal," Alfred continued. "You're a great singer, and it's not like he doesn't like you already-"

Madeline whipped around to face her brother.

"What?" she demanded.

A devious smirk spread across Alfred's face.

"No, no! You didn't want my help when I so graciously offered it!" he walked on ahead of her.

"Alfred!"

"Nope!"

"Fine! I'm sorry!" she glared at her brother. "I want your help, okay?"

"And?" he prompted her.

Madeline sighed. "And you're a hero."

He shot her a sly smirk. "Exactly! I don't know why you people don't believe me when I tell you-"

"I said I was sorry! Now what did you say?" she demanded.

"Oh, right," he laughed. "I was saying, it's not like he doesn't already like you."

"R-Really?" her face turned bright red. "Y-You're actually serious?"

Alfred hummed in approval. "That's what Gil said, and they're like besties, ya know? Talking all the time- like girls, really."

"As if you and Gil are any better," she shot back.

They reached their house and went inside.

"But if he does, then why didn't he do anything?" Madeline asked.

Alfred shrugged as he kicked off his shoes. "I don't know. Something about him being shy when he actually likes someone."

She raised a brow in disbelief. "Meaning he's just a player for show?"

"Or something," her brother answered. "Gil also said that for all the talk he starts, he's actually never been in a real relationship."

'Which means he's as shy as I am...' Madeline mused to herself. 'Alright, I'll show him!'

Alfred smiled seeing her violet eyes burn with determination. "So does this mean you're gonna do it?"

"Hell yes!"

:~:

The next week flew by for Madeline. She would be lying if she said she wasn't getting nervous. She'd told herself many times that she couldn't afford to be nervous. Still, it had been years since the last time she sang on a stage, and not even the countless hours of practice could ease her apprehension.

Yet, it wasn't just the stage freight. This was Francis Bonnefoy. The boy she had been infatuated with ever since he moved to her school years before, and she was finally pushed in the right direction to take what she wanted. She'd be damned if she messed this up now.

Thankfully, her friends really came through for her. Some signed up to play with her, but the biggest help came from Gilbert's girlfriend, Elizabeta.

It was the school's policy that made it so each band could only play one song, that had to be approved beforehand, and the band members all had to stay in their school uniforms. Their uniforms consisted of a white polo shirt, black tie, a red plaid skirt for girls- dark blue plaid pants for boys- and a simple blazer to match.

However, Elizabeta wasn't deterred.

"Alright Maddie, I brought these for you to wear!" she exclaimed happily.

"What is it?" Madeline wondered as she opened the bag she'd been handed.

"They're a pair of boots, but they'll really make you look hot!"

Madeline's eyes widened as she pulled them out. To the usually timid girl, they looked like combat boots that some punk would wear, with a slight heel.

"Oh my," she blanched. "How high do they go?"

Elizabeta shrugged as she shoved the smaller girl into the bathroom. "They should go to your knees."

"Eliza! I can't wear these!"

Elizabeta scoffed. "Of course you can! Or do you not want Francis? Now, are your contacts in there? I am not letting you get on stage hiding behind those glasses!"

"He better be impressed..." Madeline huffed as she put in her contacts. "And I do not hide behind my glasses!"

The Hungarian rolled her eyes. "Mhm, sure you don't. Now hurry up!"

"Fine!" Madeline snapped as she threw open the door.

Elizabeta's eyes went wide. "Hot. But one last thing..."

Before she could react, Elizabeta pulled off the other's blazer, loosened her tie, and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her polo.

"Good!" she praised her work. "Now get up there and knock 'em dead!"


	2. The End

"Next up," the announcer began. "Madeline Williams!"

The crowd reluctantly clapped as they wondered who that was.

"Why," Gilbert exclaimed, feigning innocence. "I didn't know your sister would be participating, Alfred!"

"Well, I guess it just slipped my mind!" Alfred replied, showing how obviously fake the act was.

Francis rolled his eyes. "Will you two stop? You're as obvious as Arthur."

"Shut it, Frog!" the Briton yelled over Alfred.

"I wonder what she'll sing!" Gilbert continued.

"Probably some cheesy love song," Alfred lost all attempts at subtlety, staring at Francis as he said that.

"Huh, they guy she'll be singing to-"

"Okay! I get it!" Francis cut him off. "Will you both just shut up now?"

:~:

Madeline was dragged to the back stage area by Elizabeta.

"Alright Maddie," she glanced over her handiwork once more. "Remember-"

Before she could finish, Madeline took a few deep breaths and jumped onto the stage as the guitar began. She could hear a few gasps from the audience as she strutted to the mic.

"Who is that?" someone asked.

"Dude, I think that's Alfred's sister!"

"Well, damn!"

She smirked at the response. 'Hosers...'

"Oh yeah!" she belted out, shocking the entire crowd.

The guitar kept up for a few more seconds before she brought the mic up to her lips.

"You got me down on the floor, so, what'd you bring me down here for?" She stood center stage as she repeated those lines once more.

"If I was a man, I'd make my move," she glanced down shyly, making some guys cheer. There was a brief moment of back up vocals.

"If I was a blade, I'd shave you smooth," she rand her hands over her arms, searching the crowd for her brother. "If I was a judge, I'd break the law-" she found him with Gilbert and Francis, standing in the center of the audience.

"And if I was from Paris-"

Francis stared, shocked, at the girl on the stage. She intentionally avoided him.

"If I was from Paris," her voice dropped as she swayed her hips suggestively. "I would say oh la la."

Gilbert and Alfred watched the gawking Parisian blush.

"You've got me up on your swing, so when you gonna shake that thing?" Madeline detached the mic from its' stand, repeating those lines.

Sashaying around the stage, earning jeers, she repeated the chorus.

"If I was a man, I'd make my move." The guitarist went through a fast trill of notes. "If I was a blade, I'd shave you smooth." He then chose an interesting rhythm. "If I was a judge, I'd break the law!"

Madeline winked. "And if I was from Paris- If I was from Paris," her voice sent chills through Francis' spine. "I would say oh la la."

She jerked back and began dancing on stage as the guitarist dove into an intricate solo. Francis watched her every movement. She was fluid, precise, and with a faint blush on her cheeks, looked the happiest he had ever seen her.

When the solo came to an end, Madeline reclaimed her place center stage.

"Oh, yeah! If I was a man, I'd make my move!" she tossed her head back, making her golden hair frame her face. "If I was a blade, I'd shave you smooth," she ran the back of her hand along the side of her face. "If I was a judge, I'd break the law!" she leaned back, as she held out the note.

"And if I was from Paris- If I was from Paris," Madeline then finally locked her violet eyes on Francis' shocked cobalt ones. "I would say, oh la la.~"

She winked at him then dropped the mic and strutted off the stage as the crowd went wild.

:~:

'_Mon Dieu, _where is she?' Francis wondered as he paced nervously. After her electrifying performance, she had become the subject of every boys attention- which didn't please the Parisian.

He felt a gentle pat on his shoulder and turned to see Madeline. He felt his heart skip a beat as she smiled up at him, her face still glowing.

"Hey," she said, smiling timidly.

"H-Hey," he stuttered, noticing she hadn't changed back into her proper uniform. He coughed trying to regain some of his suave attitude. "Quite the performance you had."

Madeline giggled softly. "Thanks."

Francis felt his knees go weak. "H-Here," he blushed deep crimson as he held out a single rose for her. "_V-Voulez-vous être le mien?__*****_"

"_J'ai été en attente pour vous de __demander__*****__,_" she smirked deviously. Then, without thinking, she threw her arms around him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.


End file.
